Fated Descendents
by Mrs. Kyle Hobbes
Summary: Sparrow's and Turner's descendents are fated to be together. Too bad they hate each other! That's where the Gods and Goddesses come in. They have their ancestor's ghosts trying to get them together. Hopefully no one will kill each other first! after AWE!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC!

Sorry about accents, and the like, so other than that, enjoy the prelude!

"You've been brought here today to make up some terrible mistakes you've all made." Four ghostly figures were 'floating' near each other, wincing when the voice made it's presence known.

"Whoa, Lad! Mistakes?" the first ghost seemed to come out of its sleep. Capt. Jack Sparrow, he was called. One of the pirate lords, and one of the best pirates in the world. He and Ana Maria had a small fling which resulted in her becoming pregnant. They had a beautiful baby boy who took to the seas like his mother and father before him. Jack was struck down when his son hit his 21st birthday. Ana retired from her pirate ways but lived next to the sea, until she died of old age.

The other three figures agreed readily with Sparrow's statement. Beside Jack was Elizabeth Turner and her husband, Will.

Elizabeth lived everyday to its fullest after Will had been made Captain of the Flying Dutchman. She gave up her title as the "Pirate King" to raise their son as best she could being a single parent. She taught him everything she knew about pirates, how to sail, and how to handle a sword. Their son did his best since his mom was alone most of her life. He grew accustomed to the stories of his father, and anxiously awaited that 1 day every 10 years. Elizabeth died of old age, while 6 years later, a good Samaritan plunged a dagger into Will's heart to end his suffering. That man is still the captain of the Flying Dutchman to this day.

Hector Barbossa, another pirate lord, and sort of Captain of the Black Pearl, unless you ask Jack Sparrow, and he would say the Pearl's his. Barbossa and Tia Dalma got "acquainted" when she brought him back from the dead. They had twin daughters nine months later, who grew up to be the next Goddesses, but most people know them as Fate and Destiny. Barbossa was killed only a few years after their daughters were born, and Jack Sparrow took over the Pearl.

"I agree with Sparrow. What mistakes?" Barbossa said petting Jack the monkey who seemed to have followed him into the afterlife.

"WELL!, The four of you, PIRATES! THE LOT OF YOU!, will be doing a good deed for some very deserving people." The voice screamed into the darkness.

"Why? Why should WE, help some very deserving people? Really mate. Have ye not noticed that we're dead? We are dead, right?" Jack Sparrow replied.

"Yes Jack. We're dead." Elizabeth said.

"QUIET! YOU will HELP THESE PEOPLE OUT, AND YOU will LIKE IT!" the four ghosts instantly quit bickering to listen to the voice again. "The four of you will make sure that Fate and Destiny are joined to together. You see, your descendents get together. Well, the Sparrow's and the Turner's at least. Calypso's daughters, Well, that would make them your daughters also Barbossa, have agreed that the bloodlines need to be joined to make the Gods happy. That is where you come in. You will make sure that they get together, or you will suffer for all eternity! Understand?"

"How long, for all eternity? And when you say, "suffer", are you talking stranded on a deserted island, or being stuck in Davey Jones' Locker? Oi, and why does my blood, have to join with the whelps?" Jack said with a slurred tone.

"Do you really want me to yell at you again Sparrow?"

"No, sir, mister beastie."

"Rest up then. Destiny has been undercover with your descendents for years now finding out information. You start tomorrow, trying to get them together."

"This doesn't sound like it will be easy. Especially if they're anything like us." Will said rubbing his temples. "Not easy at all."

Sooo, good, bad, horrible, great, never write again? What? How'd I do? If I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. A Rightful Sparrow

**Disclaimer: I own POTC, Johnny ****Depp****, and Orlando Bloom……not!**

To those who reviewed, thanks. Also to answer some questions.

**Isolde**** Eris**: the descends wont be grandchildren, they'll be like great---------great grandchildren. I think I heard some where that POTC is based in like 1795, or something like that. Anyway, the descendents will live in the 21st century, basically our time.

**Kitty Kelsey**: thanks for being the second to review, and glad you liked it

**Mlle.Fox**: I already had your suggestion in mind. I mean if the kids are going to be in another century, and if they are going to be distant descendant, they can't act the same, but you'll just have to see what happens.

**w****ickedwitchofthemidwest**: thanks for the vote of confidence! You're right, Peter is the best. I love your name too! I wish I had thought about it. But mine would be the south, not the Midwest!

**Allie D.**: thanks for the response, & you'll find out right now!

Alright I hate writing **"the voice"** it's basically just an astral being…type…thing. Anyway, **the voice will now will be in bold.**

On To CHAPTER 2:

**"We will start here, meet the first descendant."**

"The Black Pearl. The greatest pirate ship to ever sail in the Caribbean…or so the legends say. We've all heard them. About how she flew with black sails, crewed by damned men, and captained by two men, as different as day and night. We've all heard the stories, of how Captain Jack Sparrow, seemed to have more than nine lives, keeping this vessel afloat for decades. He, along with his first mate Hector Barbossa, who would later commit a mutiny to become captain, sailed this glorious ship around the seven seas. They fought the East India Trading Company; they fought against all that was right, and for what? The answer, my friends, is gold."

A young girl with raven hair was standing in front of a podium. She was average height, and had an athletic build. Behind her were charts and diagrams to support the data she was telling the crowded room full of people. Her fancy dress and jewelry, only showed her beauty more clearly, but there were simple compared to some of the people's in this black tie affair.

"As the legend goes, when the Black Pearl was finally lost into the ocean's depths, she was carrying two things. The first, more gold than any other pirate ship that ever sailed the oceans. How do we know?" The young woman paused to hold up a small waterlogged notebook.

"This is a captain's log. Inside are the dates that the Pearl overtook another ship. It also contains the amount of gold and jewels received from the other vessels, and how much it made from selling the merchandise commandeered from those ships. This captain's log is signed by both Captain Sparrow, and Captain Barbossa." An excited commotion broke out among the people in the audience.

Her voice was strong, and she had a determined look on her face, as if daring anyone to contradict what she had just insinuated. No evidence that The Black Pearl was a real ship had ever been found. This travel log, was finally proof.

"As I mentioned, the second thing it holds…is a treasure map, to an island called Isla de Muerta. The Island of Death. It is rumored to have been the holding place of Hector Barbossa's stash of treasure. …The largest stash of treasure…that has ever been rumored to exist. Thank you everyone, enjoy the rest of your night." She smiled graciously before walking down a few steps, to join some friends at another table.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is Alexis Sparrow!" The applause roared to life as she stood back up from her seat to give a slight bow. "She is the Caribbean's most esteemed oceanographer who also has a Ph.D in underwater archeology. She is heading our department's Search and Rescue for the legendary vessel, The Black Pearl." The applause began once again, but died quickly when the next Ph.D got up to talk about their new ventures.

"Wow Lexi! That was amazing!" a young girl with short dirty blond hair exclaimed happily.

"I agree. I've never seen any one talk with that much passion about a boat before." An older man with a cane said softly, smirking with his eyes closed.

"Ship! And she's not a just a ship. She's the Pearl! She's THE pirate ship!" The girl the ghosts had realized was Jack's descendant.

"Wow, Sparrow. She's just like you. Except for the fact that she's good-looking, smells better, talks better, and…well…is just plain better." Elizabeth told Jack with a smirk.

Jack just floated off to sulk again, while the rest of the ghosts looked back at the table to watch Alexis again.

"She's supposedly Jack Sparrow's descendant. What else to you expect from a girl whose family has been close to the ocean since pirates were around?"

"Destiny! How are you? It's been a while!" Alexis said with a smile.

"Good. And it's only been two months. That can't be too bad."

"Yes, it can. I've had to work with Alex, the ship fanatic, and Kris, the super genius, all by myself for two months." The old man with the cane said, looking at the girl who just came in. She was exotic looking, as if Asian or something. She had slightly darker than bronze skin, and walked like the goddess that the ghosts had been told she was. Her long dark hair was shiny and came down to her back to enhance her features.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! And you say super genius like it's a bad thing Logan!" The girl that they now knew as Kris said jokingly. She was the shortest of the three girls at the table, but was a beauty like the other two. She had short dirty blonde hair, with bright green eyes. They were slanted, just ever so slightly, to suggest she had something in her blood that wasn't just American.

The older man that they now knew as Logan just smirked at the girls before starting on the salad that had been placed in front of him.

**"So Sparrow what do you think?" **

"Why did this whelp of a girl have to be mine? I wanted the boy to be mine, not some girl in some fancy dress."

**"You'll find she is tougher than she looks. But to be honest, her love for a ship she's never seen is remarkable, you must admit."**

"Well, that is something good about her." Jack said with a thankful look in his eyes.

"Yes Jack, the girl does share your love for the sea. Apparently your insanity has traveled down each person in your bloodline." Will said with a smirk. Barbossa smirked along with him before turning to Elizabeth.

"When do we get to see your boy, Turner? He asked while petting Jack the monkey.

**"Patience ****Barbossa.**** We will see him when the time is right."**

OK EVERYONE, FIRST POLL! I already have an idea, but I want to hear yours!

THE MORE RESPONSE I GET, THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT!

1) DO YOU WANT ELIZABETH'S AND WILL'S DESCEDANT TO BE AN

a) MODERN DAY PIRATE

b) OWNER OF THE COMPANY THAT ALEXIS WILL HAVE TO WORK FOR

c) OTHER (write in what you think he should be)

2) SHOULD THERE BE AN OCxOC

YES or NO?

3) WRITE IN ANY SUGGESTIONS OR JUST TELL ME HOW I'M DOING


	3. Good news for Sparrow

The next morning

Disclaimer- The only things I own are everything! Except Barbossa, The Turners, Jack the pirate, and Jack the monkey. Oh, and the Pearl!

_The next morning_

Vessel, Inc. had, at one time, been the very best at oceanography recovery. Thirty years ago, they had divisions of all kinds, that ranged from boat building, boat safety, human search and rescue, and water vessel search and rescue, just to name a few. Every oceanographer in the world wanted to work for the famous company, and many, like Logan, had joined in its early years to ensure themselves a job, and stayed because of the pay and benefits.

Today, it lays a former ruin of its once great self. With all the new technology, boating gear, and ect. people's views turned from Vessel, Inc. to hundreds of other similar companies that were popping up every week. Only Logan himself remains from the original teams. Vessel, Inc. now has only 30 people on staff in which to carry out its original designs.

George Plush, the second owner, was desperate years ago and hired Destiny and Kris. He hired the former as a publicity rep. and the latter because she was said to be the best with computers and technology for anyone under 21. Alexis had come to him begging for a job, and talking about a dream. He hired her, not for her passion for finding her ancestors ship, but because whenever anyone spoke of oceanography, her name was mentioned. He combined them with Logan, and together, so far, they had proved unstoppable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"George! Please tell me you have good news!" Alexis exclaimed as she threw open the double glass doors to her boss' office, only moments after he himself had arrived at 7 A.M. "Please tell me someone wants to finance this search!"

The man, her boss, choked on the steaming coffee he'd been trying to enjoy, and now he tried desperately to calm his inflamed tongue and mouth from the burnt beverage.

The other three on her team, Logan, Kris, and Destiny, followed her, only at a much slower and less enthusiastic pace.

"Lexi, girl, calm down. Let the man breathe for a moment, will ya? Besides, you know you're probably only hyping yourself up for disappointment. No one's ever financed this crazy dig before." Kris said slowly, trying, and not succeeding, to keep her yawns out of her conversation.

"Very true. No one's ever financed us before, BUT we never had proof the Pearl was real either! Now we have a journal! And we ARE going to find the Pearl." Alexis stated somewhat calmly.

"Excuse me ladies! Might I have the floor?" George, their boss, a middle-aged, graying man with horn-rimmed glasses spoke quickly to get a word in between the two bickering girls. "Now. To answer your earlier question Alexis. We DO have a financer-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING! THIS IS GREAT! WE CAN GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY!"

"Calm yourself, Sparrow." Destiny said with an amused grin.

"-BUT! He has requested a few…conditions…that we have to agree to before he'll further consider his proposition."

There was complete silence for only a moment before Logan asked in a tone that was half-bored and half-suspicious. "What type of conditions?"

"Um. I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell me." At the group's confused and irritated looks, he continued. "He said that he would only continue to talk if it was with Alexis, and that they could figure out all the nitty-gritty details. Apparently he was at the function last night, and was impressed enough that he now wants to work one-on-one with her."

The petite, blonde sniggered and replied, "With how all the guys were drooling over her last night, I'm not surprised he wants to work _"one-on-one"_ with you Lexi."

Logan sighed, and deftly smacked the girl on the back of her head to quiet her innuendos, and to keep the female Sparrow from killing her. "Continue," was his only word as her waved his boss on to keep spewing the information.

George walked around to his desk, and shuffled through some disorganized papers before pulling one out and handing it to Alexis.

"This is an address...?" She replied, her brows furrowed together in confusion.

"He wants you to meet him at his home for lunch today at 12 to discuss details. Shall I call him to tell him that you'll be there?"

The young woman gave a resigned sigh before beginning. "If it's for the Pearl, I guess I can put up with some snobby rich boy for lunch. If I'm not back before three, I've either been kidnapped, or I've killed him and am on the run…or destroying the evidence." Her face was split between a half-grimace, and a half-amused grin at the thought of how this day could end.

"Just think. Be polite and you're one step closer to your dream kid." Logan said, finally walking over to sit in one of his boss' overstuffed armchairs. He leaned on his cane before continuing. "Besides, you've got a quick wit, so maybe you can outsmart him out of some extra cash to pay for the extra equipment we may need."

"Fine. Whatever. What's this guy's name, anyway?"

"Um…something…Turner. Ah, yes, there it is. Cole Turner. He said dress comfortably, but as you said, he's a rich kid, so dress professional, at least."

Kris snorted in disbelief. "_Riiight. Professional._ In case you haven't noticed boss-man, professional around here ranges from a bathing suit to a tank top and a pair of faded shorts. Every now and then, it's a pair of half-destroyed jeans. Even at those banquets, like last night, we were the most casually dressed in that entire building. Heck, even the waiters were dressed better!"

"Let's not go that far." Destiny mumbled with a grin.

"True. Destiny was the best dressed in the entire building. But, she IS the one who's always in the spotlight because of all the P.R. crap." Logan replied to calm the two annoyed girls.

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's just get to work. I've got a few hours before I eat with this guy, and I want to work on the journal some before I go." The group dispersed from their boss' office, and went to their respective areas. Logan and Kris went to fix a sonar system in the boat, and Alexis headed to one of the labs to begin deciphering another page of the waterlogged captain's log. Only Destiny headed back outside and towards her car.

_"Ok. I've arranged for them to meet. It's up to you now."_ She muttered as she cranked the car and sped away, not heading the speed limit. The ghosts that had been listening silently watched the car speed away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alexis walked hesitantly up to the doors of the apartment building. No, she thought. Apartments would be much too demeaning. This building looked more like the Ritz. The building screamed money, and Alexis could only guess that this guy's floor was going to scream "Rich boy lives here!" She walked through the revolving door and headed towards the reception desk.

"Um…I'm here to see a Cole Turner?" she said, half-asking and half-telling the man behind the desk.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Sparrow, I believe? Mr. Turner told me he was expecting company for lunch." the elderly man said smiling good naturedly at the woman. "One moment while I let him know you've arrived."

"It's Ms. Sparrow, Alexis actually, or any variation thereof. And, go right ahead." She nodded her head and waited as patiently as was possible, for herself at least, while the man told "Mr. Turner" that she was here. After a minute of conversation that she didn't even bother trying to eavesdrop on, she was waved towards the elevator while the elderly man yelled back at her.

"If you need anything at all Miss, just ask an employee for Mr. James. Oh, and the pass code is 2825 to get onto his floor. It's the 7th!"

The elevator doors dinged shut right as the man finished yelling, and Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. She just wanted to get this meeting over with so she could get back to work, and hopefully start planning a rescue with this guy's money.

She needed to find the Pearl. No one else understood this obsession she had. Alexis Sparrow was known for her major achievements in the underwater world, but she was also considered nuts for even believing that the Pearl was real. She knew that people thought her brilliant and insane at the same time. But she would prove it to them…if it was the last thing she did.

Her mental ramblings ceased as the elevator stopped, and she quickly typed the code to open the elevator doors on his floor. She could only watch as the doors slowly opened revealing the home that housed Cole Turner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**I hope you're ready Turners. Meet your descendant."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MWAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Sorry, minimal writers block. I'll try to update soon, but hey, you know what………Reviews make me update faster!**

**Seriously…let me know what you what you think.**


End file.
